Mewtwo and the Ultimate Pokemon
by ninja16
Summary: giovanni has a new weapon. stronger than mewtwo! can Ash and mewtwo together win against it? the one who loses ends up with death penalty!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ash!" Gary exclaimed as he walked into Ash's room. Ash sat up and put the manga aside.

"I hear you have caught many new pokemon from the Hoenn region." Gary said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wanna fight me?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Gary answered. As they walked out Misty, Brock, May and Max met them. After chatting for a few minutes, Gary threw a pokeball and out came Umbreon. In the other side Jigglypuff stepped out of the pokeball.

Umbreon started circling Jigglypuff. Faster, Faster. Ash ordered Jigglypuff to start singing. But before I could start, tackled Jigglypuff and it went dashing on the wall. Jigglypuff was knocked out. Ash called it back. He threw another pokeball. From it came Haunter.

"Wait! Stop!" misty snapped. "First fight with me!"

"B-But?"

"No buts young man!" misty snapped again.

"As you wish." Gary said as he walked back.

"Then come to my Gym!" Misty ordered.

"Okay then!" Ash exclaimed.

All of them went to Cerulean city in Delia's ten seater-car.

"Are you ready to lose Ash?" misty taunted as they reached the gym.

"You be ready!" ash answered.

As they stepped on the gym Ash felt nervous. But after a while he recovered.

"It will be two-on-two." Brock announced.

Misty threw a poke ball in the water and out came Gyarados. Ash threw a poke ball and Dragonite flew out.

"Thunderbolt!" ash commanded.

"Flame throw Gyardos!" misty ordered. Fireballs shot out of Gyarados's mouth. One of them hit Dragonite.

"Dragonite water gun!" ash guided. Taking up courage Dragonite sprayed water on the fireballs.

"Iron-tail Dragonite!" Ash commanded. Gyarados dodged and tackled Dragonite in the water.

"Thunderbolt!" misty commanded. After a few minutes of lighting the gym grew silent. Dragonite then slowly floated on the water. Knocked out.

"Come back!" Ash said then flipped another poke ball out. From it came Haunter.

"Come back!" misty then fished out a poke ball and out of it came Gengar.

"Black-Thunder ball Haunter!" Ash commanded.

"Black-Thunder ball Haunter!" Misty repeated. Both of the balls clashed and made a loud boom-like sound.

"Gengar bite!" Misty guided. Gengar moved like wind and was about to bite when "Haunter dodge and then skull-bash!" ash commanded.

"Gengar quick! Swift!" misty guided. Gengar luckily dodged Haunter with swiftness caught up with Haunter who was still turning and flying here and there quickly.

"Haunter, into the water!" Ash commanded. As Haunter raced down into the water Gengar began attacking with the black-thunder balls. Haunter dodged each and every ball and safely reached into the water. As Gengar sped towards the water…

A familiar voice spoke "come quickly to professor Oak's lab!"

"Tracy!?" misty, Ash and Brock together cried.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Ho-oh has been seen. Then there was a blast nearby and the Team Rocket's army with robots, tanks and fighter planes has gone behind it!" Tracy reported.

"Then we shall be there!" Brock said rushing towards the car. May, Max, Misty and Ash hopped in.

As they were going Tracy reported "that's not all! The pokemon also panicked and ran away from the scaring voices of the tanks and planes. Anything could happen to them!"

Then he saw ash and said "only Balbasaur is behind with us."

When they returned Prof. Oak's lab, there they saw Delia crying and Prof. Oak & Mr. Mine trying to calm her. Balbasaur sat beside Prof. Oak. Balbasaur looked fretted.

"Don't worry Prof. Oak!" Ash exclaimed and darted out of the door. Pikachu hurried behind him.

"Come on pikachu!" ash said as he ran towards the Viridien forest. As he walked on he saw a Taurus. It came running on towards ash. Ash hugged it. It was his. He threw out a poke ball and called it in. then suddenly he heard a crash. He turned round and saw a tree collapse. Then he saw a metallic truck with a sign of **R**. it was team rocket's truck. It had two arm like parts. Inside it sat a bulky man with muscles poking out of his arms.

"Hey, ash!" Garry exclaimed as he ran up to him "I have just created a machine which can locate our lost pokemon!"

"But how will we know which pokemon is ours?" ash asked.

"That's the machine's specialty! It will show only our pokemon!" Garry explained. Suddenly there was a huge cloud. Ash saw up and saw the most amazing site. An Aerodactyl chased by a fighter plane. The plane was double the size of the Aerodactyl.

"We have to go behind them! Come out, Charizard!" Garry ordered as he sat upon it.

"Come out, Dragonite!" ash ordered as he too sat on Dragonite.

"We have to fly to the Grandfather Canyon!" Garry said.

"You mean it are from the Grandfather Canyon?!" ash asked in surprise.

Garry rolled his eyes and said "I hope you didn't forget that you were about to be eaten by the Aerodactyl."

"But who told you that?" ash asked.

"Brock." Garry answered.

After hours of chasing the Aerodactyl around the sky they reached the Grandfather Canyon. There as they entered kabutops greeted them by attacking them. Both of them dodged and Charizard threw fire balls at kabutops. But it didn't show much effect.

"Dragonite solar-beam!" Ash guided. Even after the attack of solar-beam the kabutops advanced.

"Kabutops swift! Aerodactyl steel-wings!" a voice ordered.

Ash and Gary saw Lance standing there with a smile on his face.

"Want help?" he asked. His kabutops hit one of the kabutops and Aerodactyl attacked the plane. The plane went down then again went up then sped forward. From inside Giovanni smiled at ash.

"Giovanni!?" ash cried in stunned expression.

"Let's chase them!" Gary suggested. Lance climbed on Aerodactyl and ash and Gary on their pokemon. The plane flew over islands and cities with the youngsters behind them. Giovanni saw them and ordered his men to shoot them down. Two men came up with machine guns and started shooting. Their pokemon dodged every bullet but one hit ash on his shoulder and became unconscious. Dragonite thought he was dead and began attacking the plane with his thunder bolt and solar-beam together. Due to the thunder bolt the men fell off the plane. Luckily they had parachute and landed safely on the trees. After sometime they learnt that the forest was teeming with… beedrils!

Ash slipped and fell from his Dragonite. Till then Giovanni had a canon ready on his plane. One shot and Dragonite fell knocked out.

"Ash's gonna die." Lance said slowly, eyeing Gary. Then another shot and it just missed Charizard.

"Wow! We have to be very careful." Garry exclaimed. Charizard swooped down and then up to get balance lost due to the canon-shot.

"steel-wings Aerodactyl!" Lance exclaimed. Aerodactyl sped forward and when it was about to attack, Giovanni's plane's canon sprayed water. Aerodactyl just missed but its steel-wings were of no use. Charizard blasted fire but again water came out and the attack became useless.

Suddenly a water pokemon jumped out. It was actually made of water! It limbs, head, body all of water. It turned into s water-ball. A rather big one and rolled on the edge of the plane then jumped on Charizard. Gary quickly took out a pidgeot and leaped on it. And as for Charizard he called it back. The water pokemon just turned into air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Can Ash Be Cured???

After that, giovanni's plane dAshed away. Lance then lowered to the ground and called his aerodactyl and started walking back. Gary followed him.

After sometime, lance said "Ash fell here."

Gary started finding Ash behind the bushes while lance walked on.

Drip. Drip. "Huh? Who's that?" Ash asked. He saw pikachu sprinkling water on him.

"Pika! Pikakachu! Pikachuu!" pikachu answered. Ash tried to get up but fell down again. His right ankle was sprained and his left arm was broken. He had cuts on his cheek, right elbow and forehead. His head was bleeding. His coat and shirt were torn. He lay staring at the blank sky. Pikachu searched his coat pockets and took out all of his

Trust-worthy pokemon.

"Pikapikachu! Pikachuu! Pikachu! Pika-pika-chuu!" pikachu ordered. (It means fetch anyone for help.)

Squirtle, Taurus, pigeot and haunter went away in search of help. Minutes ticked by. Ash was bleeding more and more by every minute. He kept groaning and moaning. Pikachu patted him. Suddenly there was a movement in the nearby bush. Four to five beedrills came buzzing towards them. They stung pikachu badly. At last pikachu blasted out thunderbolt. It stroked one of the beedrlls. The others got scared and buzzed away. After this thunderbolt pikachu's half energy was used up. Pikachu was tired and soon became unconscious.

At that time lance noticed the thunderbolt and started towards it. Gary went after him. After a long time they reached Ash who was still unconscious with pikachu who was also unconscious.

"Ash! Pikachu! Wake up! Gary ordered.

"its no use!" lance said. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. After sometime someone picked up the phone and said "hello, who's on line?"

"I'm lance from the forest that is to the east of your pokemon centre on a distance about 2 kilometers far. Please come fast with a stretcher and a first-aid kit! It's emergency!" lance said.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes!" nurse joy informed "till then if possible give the paste of nefaduous plant that is found there!"

"but where will I…" lance started.

"what happened?" Gary asked.

"the line got disconnected." Lance replied "we have to find the nefaduous plant make a paste on it and give it to him."

After searching for sometime they found a plant.

"we have got it!" Gary exclaimed.

"I don't know. I have never come here." Lance said thinking.

But Gary didn't seem to here because he had made a paste of the plant. But till then nurse joy had reached there. She and chanscy pulled a stretcher and with Gary's help lay Ash on it. Chanscy picked up pikachu and hurried into the van. The others then stepped into the van. Nurse Joy bandaged Ash's arm, applied some plant juice on his cuts then put on band' aids on his cuts. Then bandaged the right side of his forehead because, while he fell he had cracked his skull. As they reached the pokemon centre nurse Joy and the other two hurried to admit Ash and after that they put him on a bed. A wire was connected, one end on his heart and the other to a machine that is called the cardiogram. Slowly one beat went. Then after a few seconds another.

"He is in major problem." Nurse Joy sadly said.

"What can we do!?" Gary asked frantically. Lance kept his hand on Gary's shoulder to make him stop. Gary patted away his hand and walked out of the room.

"I once lost my friend. He was in the same condition as Ash. He was crushed under a herd of mad rhyhorn. I still remember his parting words" Gary though. _"I'm always with you. Whether dead or alive. Keep this locket as a token of friendship. Ahh!"_

A tear drop rolled down his eye. Suddenly he realized he was running. Then he stopped and started walking back to the hospital. As he entered the reception area a nurse came and said "a boy called Ash Ketchum was mumbling 'misty, Brock, and some other names. A boy named lance told me to give this message to Gary oak. Are you Gary oak?"

"yeah, I am! Where is the patient?" Gary asked.

"on second floor. He is shifted to room 112." The nurse answered typing something on the computer with one hand and holding some paper clipped on a pad in the other hand. She hit a button a ticket came out of the printer. Gary snatched the ticket and darted towards the stairs. He ran up the stairs and dAshed into a guy. He fell and rolled down the stairs. As he stood up the man walked by his side. Gary stood up and turned in time to see the man walk right into the wall! Gary didn't wait to think he ran up the stairs again and dAshed into the room where Ash was shifted. Gary saw lance sitting on a chair beside Ash. He was furiously typing something on his pokedex. As Gary went in he closed his pokedex and leaned forward as if he was telling a secret. He placed Ash's coat, shirt and cap on the bed and said "Ash is indeed in serious problem. See the wires connected to the machine. It is said that GS ball is inside it. We are trying to use the power of it to heal his wounds. Because it is said that Giovanni wants a battle in 15 hours. Ash has recovered only 5%. Pikachu is in worst condition. His electricity has stopped. He will die if enough electricity is not supplied."

All of a sudden there was a blast outside. Both of them rushed out of the room to see who it, leaving the room unguarded was. A black figure jumped in and dragged Ash out chopping the wire and destroying the machine with one of his pokemon.

Disclaimer: if you wanna know who it is… read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giovanni Invites Team Darkness!

"What was that outburst!?" Gary asked rushing downstairs. His locket bounced over his violet shirt.

"I think they are Team Rocket." Lance answered. He jumped over 3-4 steps then again started running.

"Come out blastoise!" Gary exclaimed and threw out a poke ball.

And sure enough for lance it was Team Rocket. But not in the meaowth shaped-balloon and in a fighter plane. Men in Team Rocket's uniform fired bullets from the plane. People ran helter-skelter. Officer Jenny and other police had reached. There was a firing for about 5 minutes. Then silence. Gary called back his pokemon into its ball. Then Team Rocket fired a bullet at an ambulance's petrol tank and there was a blast. During the firing one of the police was hit in his leg. They had bandaged his leg. From about they threw a bomb right at the hospital's terrace. There was a great explosion. After the smoke had settled down, terrorist landed on the terrace by a helicopter. All the policemen went into the building. They moved slowly in groups. Without making any sound. After sometime there were gunshots. The bullets hit right on the petrol tanks of the ambulance. There were blasts. Many explosions. Then there was a blast in one of the rooms. After sometime there was a sound of glass breaking. After a while there was another gunshot. Then someone was yelling and a gunshot. After that silence. Gary cautiously took a step forward. Another high yell made him run back. The plane went away.

"what did they come for?" lance asked rubbing his chin.

After sometime, 8-10 of them came out.

"We wan," they cheered "we slew them all!" Gary let out a long sigh. Then suddenly he ran inside the hospital. There was blood splashed everywhere. He crossed them and proceeded. He burst into room 110. "Empty!?" he cried. He went down the stairs and out. "Ash's not in his room!" he reported.

"What the-!" Lance mumbled.

As they were about to search for ash, news reporters entered and started asking thousand questions to Gary and Lance as they were down when all the battle was on. Five to six of them questioned the police.

"please excuse us we are in a hurry!" Gary tried to shout over their questions.

"When did this happen? What were you doing here?" many reporters questioned Gary and Lance.

"Did you call the patient's families?" some asked Nurse Joy.

"Did you phone Delia?" Lance shouted at that second utterly shocked.

"No! I didn't," Gary shouted, totally startled. He hit his forehead "now what are we to do???"

When delia heard this she collapsed. Luckily Prof. Oak was there and he caught her. He was surprised. "It was my mistake! I shouldn't have told you about that mess!" he knelt down and hit his head.

"We will be there! Where are you calling from?" Brock asked coming into screen.

"From the police station near Kiba Hospital. We found Pikachu. He is in terrible condition. Bring some aids and pokemon food." Gary said before the line went blank.

After 5-6 hours a car zoomed in view. A Lugia was trailing the car. It stopped a few steps away from the police station. Delia jumped out and rushed in. she was followed by Misty, Brock, May, Max and Prof Oak.

Delia held Gary by his shoulders and shook him furiously "where my Ash!? Who took him away!? Tell me!" Delia pleaded. Tears welled up in her eyes. Prof Oak pulled her back.

"We have reported the news channels mrs. Ketchum." The officer reported.

"We are in greater trouble!" Brock said "Giovanni wants a battle from the Pallet town pokemon master who is Ash!"

"I can fight him." Lance said rubbing his hair.

"no! I too am from Pallet town! I will fight him!" Gary exclaimed.

Suddenly the roof was torn apart. Skarmory held the roof tight and dashed it on the wall beside the officer. The officer pushed his table aside. He rolled on to his back his arm outstretched high above him, holding his gun. He aimed his gun at the pokemon. He accidentally pressed the trigger and the bullet shot out. He hit skarmory but bounced off it.

"huh?" the officer thought rubbing his brown curly hair.

"it is steel pokemon!" a girl's voice said sternly. By the sun behind her they couldn't see her face. They saw the figure crossing her arms and ordering "come with me! Giovanni sir can't wait for you any more! Who was to fight him?" she asked.

"I am going to defeat him!" Gary said.

"Take five of your best pokemon and come with me!" she ordered. We could now see she had worn black dress. She had dark violet, short hair. And totally black eyes. She was about 19.

"I'm ready!" Gary said. He took out his charizard and flew off with it.

"We still have 20 more kilometers to go!" she said sharply. Soon they landed on the gate of a building which looked more like a ball than a building. It was sculpted out of one gigantic crystal. A golden band went around it which ended in a form of four legs. The golden band held the whole building or ball. Diamonds were fitted in between of the golden band. As Gary neared, he saw that the building was bigger than a 30-storey building. It had about fifty floors. Two men with guns stood at the side of the gate.

"Darcy!" the girl said sharply. She took out an ID card. The men who were blocking the door quickly moved aside. Gary couldn't believe his eyes. The door was made of pure gold with a diamond knob! The gold gleamed by the sunrays. The frame of the door was studded with rubies and emeralds. Both of them stepped inside. It was glass from inside. The passage for few steps was narrow. Then the passage was then divided into many other paths. There were rooms on both the sides. Darcy moved quickly and disappeared into one room. Gary sat on the edge of the chair. He was desperate to fight and was tensed. As minutes ticked by he began to feel relaxed. A stout man in yellow shirt and violet jacket with white loose pants came towards Gary. He rubbed some dust on his black glasses. "Please go to 25th floor. Giovanni sir has finished his meeting and wants to fight you." The man said. He sounded humbler than Darcy. As Gary was about to leave the man ticked his yellow walking stick with the brown border and said "go straight and then take your 3rd left."

When he reached the lift he noticed it was again carved crystal in the shape of a door. The crystal door felt cool against his skin. A chill passed threw him. He first shivered then thought about Ash, Brock, Delia, Prof Oak and others. He pressed the lift button. After a small hum the door opened. Gary stepped inside. It was glass inside. He pressed button labeled 25th then after a hum that continued for about five minutes the door re-opened. He stepped out and glanced at the walls. All made of rock. It had a smooth finish. A red mattress covered the floor. Gary touched the walls. It was ice cold. There was a walking machine at one end. He noticed there was another room. It didn't have a door. The other room was triple the size of the first one. It was totally empty except for three to four chairs. Gary saw that the walls were of wood this time. At the same time it had grass and huge stones on the gym.

"so you are the one who chose to kill his pokemon!" Giovanni exclaimed from behind. He was in a black jacket and red shirt inside. He wore black pants. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked, turning back.

"the one who looses shall give his pokemon as a sacrifice. The pokemon will be taken away after the match." Giovanni explained. "So return back where you came from and give me that GS ball!" Giovanni said sharply.

"What does the GS ball contain?!" Gary asked backing away.

"don't you know that GS ball has Mewtwo's life inside it?" Giovanni asked calmly.

"Don't lie!!!" Gary yelled "what the hell is GS ball!" suddenly he remembered what lance had told him in the hospital _'See the wires connected to the machine. It is said that GS ball is inside it. We are trying to use the power of it to heal his wounds.'_

"Remembered?" Giovanni asked patiently. "so now shall we start?"

"Okay! Come out Blastoise!" Gary said as he threw a poke ball.

"attack Persian!" Giovanni ordered as his cat leaped high.

"Boomerang attack!" Gary ordered.

"dodge." Giovanni told Persian. As blastoise landed on his legs, Giovanni snapped his fingers and directed "Persian thunderbolt!" before Gary could say anything Blastoise was out cold. Gary called back his pokemon and took out umbreon.

"thunder ball!" Gary ordered.

"dodge then skull bash!" Giovanni directed.

"dodge!" Gary said. Both the pokemon clashed each other.

"rapid claw!" Giovanni called out. Persian began scratching umbreon in full speed.

"iron-tail!" Gary said. Umbreon with a quick move jumped and attacked Persian. The attack was hit fare and square on the chest but nothing much happened by it. With an angry snarl Persian took its claws as if warning umbreon

"thunder ball!" Gary yelled Persian escaped the ball then in a zigzag movement hit umbreon. Umbreon crashed into the wooden walls. But Persian wasn't over yet it iron-tailed umbreon till umbreon was knocked out.

"You have sacrificed 2 pokemon. Leave or sacrifice all your pokemon." Giovanni chuckled.

Meanwhile in a far away hill there stood a building. It was totally black. Drip. Drip. Drops of blood dropped on the floor. The body from which it was falling was bare. The arms of the body were locked into a metal chain. The other end was hammered into the cold icy wall. They were in the same condition. The body looked like a staru from far. The body hung lifelessly from the wall. The back of the body had become red due to whipping it since the last 6 hours. The body was of ash's. His bandage was pulled off. Whenever he exhaled a drop of blood fell from his mouth. There was a small lake of blood settled below his feet. The other blood dripping was from his wounds in his shoulders, face, legs, cut in the stomach, etc.

Gary was still grieving that his Umbreon lost. Suddenly there was a glass crash somewhere near the 20 floor. There was a big blast on the floor where they were fighting. Mewtwo rose up. He made a thunder ball in his hand. "Why did you make me and kept me in this garbage bin?" Mewtwo asked sternly.

"Because you are to be kept in a garbage bin!" Giovanni said smiling wickedly. Mewtwo just threw the ball. Giovanni luckily dodged it. "Guards!" he yelled for the first time. Soldiers in gray and black entered with guns. As they were about to shoot, the walls broke and Raiku and Suikui entered. Suikui froze the men with his ice-beam. Who escaped that attack got high voltage lighting from Raiku. Giovanni tried to run but Raiku blocked him. Just then, Mewtwo teleported himself with Gary and all the other pokemon. Gary found himself at a grassy land. Entei was waiting for them. As his companions arrived they leaped up a hill. As mewtwo was leaving gary called him "come with me! I know where ash is! He is in team darkness's prison. Take me there. Please?" gary asked. Mewtwo stared at him then in a second they were there where ash was kept. There was a tight security. Houndoom were everywhere. Snarling they saw mewtwo and gary. "Shall I? Or will you?" gary asked mewtwo. The houndooms leaped to bite them. Mewtwo elbowed one. It fell down then started to growl. All of them started to tackle mewtwo. With a boost of energy he freed himself. Aura formed around mewtwo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Mewtwo then made a blue colored ball in his palm and flung it at the houndoom. Then went a few steps back and then started howling. Mewtwo quickly kicked a houndoom. But a figure appeared from the darkness ahead. It had yellow eyes. It was as big as mewtwo but was shaped like a wolf or dog. Its claws were as long and sharp as knives. Mewtwo lifted Gary and teleported both into a maze. "Don't even scratch yourself on the walls or you will be sorry." Mewtwo said in his deep voice. Gary noticed that the walls had nails on them. Even a scratch and the person will get badly injured. After walking a few steps they heard footsteps or paw-steps of pokemon. "They are coming." Mewtwo said deeply. Suddenly two houndhour jumped on them. But mewtwo hit one and then the other. Suddenly the figure that they saw at the beginning came forward. It was none other than a houndoom. Only a large sized one. It tried to paw mewtwo when mewtwo jumped and threw another blue colored ball. The large pokemon howled and fired a black colored ball. Both the balls clashed and blasted. It had become very dark inside. Mewtwo let out a high squeal and then landed on the floor. The houndoom leaped high when a lugia dashed into the houndoom. It landed on its legs and snarled at Lugia. Ice beam started from Lugia's mouth until the large houndoom was not covered entirely. Then a familiar voice called out "Gary! Mewtwo! Are you all right?"

"Misty!?" Gary cried in surprise. Mewtwo then just vanished from there. Brock and Tracy and Lance were also there. Suddenly there was a crack. They all turned around. They saw the ice melting. The huge houndoom howled and leaped towards them when lugia skull bashed it. The huge pokemon hit the wall and its eyes bulged out. Blood dripped from its stomach. Then misty realized it was dead. She busted into tears. She then said "let's move forward." After sometime with the help of Brock's map and Gary's map device they got out of the maze. They came in front of a building. A man guarded the door. He was in grey and had a rifle. Brock and Gary leaped on him and Gary took his rifle and Brock made him out cold by smashing his face. They went in. there was no one around. After wandering threw passages and corridors they entered a room with the name '_the cross_'. They dashed in and saw a metal pillar in the shape of a cross. When they saw what was on the other side of the cross they all screamed. Because they saw the condition of ash. Without his shirt, beaten up and bleeding furiously. His body had become red due to lashing. Brock went up held up ash's face and saw that there were scars on his face and over his eye. Ash coughed and spitted blood. "Ash! Ash!" Brock said. Suddenly the door opened and a man with a whip came in. he was dark without any hair and also without a shirt. As he came forward Gary leaped and gripped his waist while Brock and Tracy held his legs. He lashed Brock and Tracy until they loosened their grip then he picked up Gary in one arm and flung him on the other two. As the man came forward Lance stepped in front of Misty as if protecting her. The man walked past them. He lashed ash's neck. Lance tried to push the man's leg but it was of no use. Instead the man kicked lance. Lance rolled in pain. After whipping ash for an hour the man left whereas Brock, Tracy, Misty, Gary and Lance saw him miserably. After the whipping ash started coughing badly. He did not stop for around three minutes. And every time he coughed a glass full of blood splashed on the floor. Brock took out Steelix and ordered it to chew up the metal chain. After taking out ash, they ran back. But houndoom had surrounded the room. The houndoom were like the first one which got killed. 7-8 men stood behind the large pokemon. One man put on claws like the Persian has with a red stone inside the palm. To say in clear words they are paws with razors as claws and a ruby in its palm. The man swung his arm as the Persian does to scratch and a red colored attack came out and attacked steelix. In one attack it was knocked out.

"These claws are our invention. They have the ability to move the attack as the wearer wants!" one shouted with a sneer.

"Scyther, it's your turn! Scissor-Dance attack!" Tracy ordered throwing a poke ball. Scyther tried cutting the man but he gave a tough fight. In the last, the man clawed Scyther. Tracy called it back. The men then arrested all of them. Everyday they weren't fed and were lashed for 2 hours in an interval of half an hour.

Suddenly one night the door crept open. Two human figures and one small figure floating entered.

"Huh?" Lance said weakly. There was a sparkle of light. The light came from a torch. The figures were none other than Mew, Mewtwo, Richie, Raikou, Sabrina and Alakazam. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. The chain that held the prisoners clicked open. Alakazam held Ash in one hand and Gary on his shoulder. Raikou had Tracy, Brock and Misty. As they ran out there was another room. Mew blasted the door with its power. Jessie, James and Mewouth were locked in chains just like ash and all. Mewtwo then carried James. Mew had Mewouth on its back. Jessie was put on Raikou.

As they ran Lance asked "how did you guys come here?"

"Pikachu's thunderbolt gave us the signal that they were in trouble." Richie explained. Suddenly two men with guns blocked the way. Sabrina held her arm up and the men went flying, then with her powers tossed them into a room. Mewtwo then, teleported them in front of ash's house. As lance knocked the door, the legendary pokemon vanished. Delia blasted out almost breaking the door.

"where's ash!? What mess are you guys in!?" Delia asked in shock. After misty and all woke up a hundred questions were waiting for them. After 2 days lance returned to his head quarters.

In a month ash set out to look for his most trust worthy pokemon, Pikachu.


End file.
